Smart cards store user account data on integrated circuits rather than magnetic stripes. They can be contact cards that are physically inserted (or “dipped”) into a reader (e.g., terminal). Smart card transactions improve security against fraud compared to magnetic stripe card transactions. However, smart card transactions traditionally take longer to process at the reader than traditional magnetic stripe card transactions where a user can simply, after initially swiping the card, put the card back in their pocket without waiting for the transaction to complete. This may cause frustration on the part of the user as they may not be happy waiting to remove the smart card until the smart card transaction is completed.
During an average smart card transaction, the user may have to wait eight to twelve seconds before being allowed to remove the smart card from the access device. Some smart card insertions can take over 20 seconds before the user can remove the smart card.
In addition to the actual increase in time, the user may perceive an even greater amount of time. The user may be accustomed to the swiping process which may be perceived as instantaneous since the card may never leave the user's hand, and the user can immediately replace the card into their pocket. Accordingly, any amount of time where the user releases the card and has to wait before putting it away may appear to stretch out for longer than the actual time.
The longer processing time for smart card transactions can also cause smart cards to be forgotten. For example, the processing time may be long enough that the user does not remember the smart card and leaves it behind when the transaction is finished. Additionally, the user may accidentally remove a smart card before it is ready. This can interrupt a transaction such that the transaction may need to be restarted.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.